


Bee positive~

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Bingo W2018 [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Feel-good, First Kiss, Flowers, Happy Ending, Hoseok being the supportive best friend we all need, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: A few days after his 21st birthday, Minhyuk gets evicted from his studio in the middle of the buzzing city.Coincidentally, it’s around that time that he meets Jooheon and manages to turn his life around.





	Bee positive~

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Bee positive~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086558) by [Mathiiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel)



> For my last square of the Monsta X winter Bingo- Flowershop AU!

Minhyuk was aware of all the rents he owed to the landlord and of how many times he had promised to eventually pay everything, once he had enough money on his hands to pay for his bills and food first. When the money deposits from his parents stopped coming into his bank account he struggled some more, juggling a second part time job along with university but it was still not enough.

When he got back to his home tipsy the night after his birthday celebration and found a paper under his front door he cursed the universe for being so harsh with him. The paper said he had ten days to leave, but Minhyuk packed all of his few belongings in just two. He stayed in Hoseok’s tiny studio for a couple days, taking up the couch and weeping. He didn’t imagine it being like this when he took the decision of majoring art so far away from home.

 

Hoseok helped him search for new apartments, get back on his feet and restart. Took Minhyuk to university by car to not miss more of his classes, picked him up from his second job after midnight and Minhyuk thinks he’s more supportive than his family has ever been.

Eventually they agree that everything at that part of the city is too expensive and Minhyuk will have to move somewhere near the outskirts. Hoseok tells him they could live together even for a few months, but as grateful as he is, the lack of independence is starting to drown Minhyuk.

He looks at many apartments, shady cheap studios and old bedroom-kitchen-bathroom combinations. Nothing seems good enough, but really, should he be having high expectations with the money he has to spare? Maybe not.

 

It’s a rainy and cold day when he visits one more apartment, the owner showing him around the two main rooms. It’s decent enough, old but well preserved. The area is full of tattoo parlours and bars, but the man ensures Minhyuk that it’s safe, save for some drunk patrons shouting around the streets at night. He also tells Minhyuk that there’s a guy around his age living at the apartment next to his own but Minhyuk is not at all in the mood for social interaction.

He thinks about the deal for a couple of days. The living room has enough space for his canvases and there’s natural light, since it’s on the second floor. He calls the owner and Hoseok helps him transfer his stuff by car during the weekend. Minhyuk hangs his posters on the walls, scatters books around his bedroom, paint tins at the living room, makes it feel like home.

 

He figures out it’s tiring, his routine. There’s enough money for both rent and groceries after a long time but his university and jobs are too far from his new house and he spends too many hours and money going back and forth. He decides to search for new jobs around, even though it seems like the opportunities are limited.

 

Fate for once is merciful and giving, when someone knocks on his door a Sunday morning. Minhyuk assumes it’s the owner, walks up to the door in his long briefs and a plain black shirt, ripped under the armpits. When he opens up, there’s a young man smiling at him too brightly   and Minhyuk can’t help but smile back, before they even exchange their first words.

“Hello” the man greets Minhyuk with a small wave of his hand, “I’m Jooheon, I live right next to you.” Minhyuk realizes he might have been playing his music a little too loud some nights, gets ready to be scolded about it and apologise “the owner told me you’re looking for a job around here, so I came to talk about that if you are interested.”

Minhyuk’s mouth forms a tight “o” and he invites Jooheon to his almost bare living room, save for a couch, a table and two chairs. He introduces himself and offers Jooheon the only beverage he has, cola.

“So as I said, the owner told me my new neighbour, that’s you, is looking for a job and coincidentally, I’m looking for an employee.”

Honestly, Jooheon with his baby fat and his dimples and rough but somehow smooth voice didn’t look much like he could be the boss of anyone. Not in the stereotypical boss way Minhyuk had in his mind anyway. He had tried all kind of jobs, from delivery boy to sex shop clerk, so he was pretty much open to anything. Even more if it was with a cute guy like the one standing in front of him.

“Tell more please” Minhyuk puts on his best expression of interest and listens.

“I recently opened up a flower shop a not far away from here. It’s nothing big, but apparently there are more customers than anticipated, so I need help with that.”

Minhyuk rubs his chin in thought. He hasn’t worked on anything like this ever before.  
“It sounds great, but honestly, I have zero experience in the field, so I’m not sure if I’ll be much of a help.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, you’ll only need to follow what I say and maybe work at the register. There aren’t many people looking for jobs around here. Not many I would be interested in employing for my shop anyway.” Right, a sketchy area.

“That, I can do.” Minhyuk says and watches Jooheon taking a notepad out of his pocket and scribbling his number.

“Think about it and call me whenever you want, or, you know, just knock on my door.”  
Okay. Minhyuk must admit that Jooheon is extremely cute, looks just like his type, but maybe he shouldn’t be developing crushes on potential employers in under twenty minutes after the first meeting.

 

Before giving his final answer Minhyuk calls Jooheon and they agree to meet at the flower shop. Following Jooheon directions, Minhyuk finds it easily, a few minutes of walking away from his house and it’s probably one of the cutest shops he has ever seen. There is a wooden sign with “Jooheonnie’s flower shop” written on it and an animated bee next to the letters. A big part of the shop exterior is covered by vines and other plants about which Minhyuk has no idea about.

Jooheon takes care of a few customers and offers Minhyuk iced coffee inside the shop, sitting at the limited space around the register. He tells Minhyuk that the flower shop is open Monday to Saturday and he’ll usually need help for around six hours, from the afternoon rush hour to closing time, with maybe the exception of Saturdays.

The pay is a little lower than his two other jobs combined, but he won’t be spending so much money on transport as well. Sounds like a win-win situation and Jooheon agrees to employ him for a month at first and see how well they can work together. Gives Minhyuk a little cactus plant for his house as a welcoming gift.

 

The first month flies away with almost none casualties and it’s pretty great. Minhyuk only breaks an empty pot and then makes puppy eyes at Jooheon, who doesn’t have the heart to scold him. Since he works only at afternoons Minhyuk has enough time to attend all of his morning classes and feels happy, expecting his grades to rise. He is a fast learner at work too.

He mostly waters plants and works on the register, slowly learning about all the flowers so he will be able to talk to customers later when his employer is occupied. He helps Jooheon move everything inside before closing up and they walk together back to their apartments.

 

With some kind of financial stability and scheduled days at last, Minhyuk finds his toned down inspiration returning, in subtle ways. When there isn’t much work he grabs a pencil and a notebook from the counter and sketches all kinds of flowers from different angles. Jooheon likes them so much that even if Minhyuk wants to throw them away he insists on keeping the small papers under the glass of their desk.

And two months in, one day Jooheon comes to work with his thick glasses instead of the usual lenses. Combined with his messy honey-coloured hair and yellow apron he looks so adorable that Minhyuk cannot help himself from messily doodling the younger. Jooheon tells him it’s his new favourite sketch.

 

“I think… I am pretty sure... I like him. I like him hyung what should I do?” Minhyuk whines, Hoseok on a chair in his living room drinking one of the organic orange juices he brings along at his every visit.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea, since you work together and all? Do you know if he’s into guys?” Hoseok, in his right mind asks an overexcited Minhyuk.

“No idea, but look” Minhyuk shoves his phones in front of Hoseok’s face, shows him Jooheon’s Instagram.

“Damn you’re right, he’s cute.”

“He goes around in his yellow apron with the embroidered bees and I don’t know if I want to squish him or just put him down and…”

“Okay, got it, enough.”

“I want to draw him on every drawing-friendly surface hyung. He’s just so beautiful. Is this creepy?”

“Only a bit” Hoseok reassures him “is telling someone you want to be painting them everywhere the equivalent of a love confession for you art people?”

“I guess?”

“Maybe you should tell him like this then. Hope it works out because I can practically feel the pining from a kilometre away.” Hoseok pats his back and smiles an encouraging grin.

 

“Are you okay hyung? You’ve been staring a lot today.” Jooheon talks Minhyuk out of his trance and he shakes his head, trying to hide the fact that he was just thinking about Jooheon’s lips in intimate situations.

“Just a little tired, did you wanted something?”

“Help me move the lilies?”

“Sure.” Minhyuk gets up and when Jooheon turns around he gets a beautiful view of the booty he’s pining for. Ah, he should tell Jooheon soon, he feels like he’s suffering from emotional blue balls.

“Jooheon, wanna go out for a drink?” It’s Saturday night and they have just closed the shop, having the next day all to themselves.

“After changing clothes maybe? There are a few nice bars around here.” Jooheon shakes the dirt from his pants the best he can, but his boots are still too muddy for a night out. Minhyuk agrees to go have a shower and change, setting a time to meet at the corridor in front of their apartments.

 

“Tonight is your night Lee Minhyuk” Minhyuk points at the mirror. “You’re gonna tell Jooheon you like him and it’s gonna be great.”

He pulls his tightest ripped jeans on his legs, a loose pink button up on top of them and does his makeup. He snaps a picture and sends it to Hoseok, who just confirms the obvious: Minhyuk looks as hot as the deepest floor of hell.

Jooheon lets out an audible gasp when he sees Minhyuk, cheeks reddening and a shy smirk playing on his lips. He looks gorgeous as well and Minhyuk decides that leather pants were made just for Lee Jooheon to wear.

 

Jooheon has been living in the area for longer, so he guides them to a bar by foot, a lowly lit place with jazz music at the background. Minhyuk always was more of a club kind of guy, but he remembers he wanted to talk with Jooheon. About very serious stuff. Their upcoming relationship which will obviously work out greatly since they even have the same last name and won’t need to change it after their wedding.

“I think you are too tired hyung, you’ve been dozing off a lot lately.” Jooheon sips from his beer, tongue poking out and wetting his lips. Does he even know the effect he has on Minhyuk? Is he doing it on purpose? Minhyuk hopes he does, because he’s dedicated to do the same, exposing his bobbing Adam’s apple drinking his beer and tapping his long fingers on the table. Jooheon is looking only at him.

They start slow, talking about their favourite customers. Hyunwoo who buys flowers for his wife and Hyungwon who has a small collection of bonsai trees at his home. Changkyun who works at the tattoo parlour next door and takes ideas for his new creations looking at the flowers and Kihyun who is actually studying photography at the same university as Minhyuk and likes having flowers around his desk while he edits his work.

After their sixth shared beer, both Minhyuk and Jooheon start loosening up, more open to talking more personal information with each other. Jooheon tells that he grew up in the city and even though he had many chances of entering renowned universities, he turned down everything, making his love for plants and nature his job. His parents disapproved a lot at first, but knowing he loves it and he is also making enough money they have warmed up to the idea.

Minhyuk tells him that his own parents probably deserve the disappointed parents award. He wanted to be an artist from a very young age and they never approved of the idea. He eventually minored art at university, with a major in accounting which he dropped after the second year, to take his minor full time.

His parents at that point were fed up with his antics and stopped sending him money to cover the main of his living costs altogether. He may have been more emotional than usual when he told Jooheon that he feels like a failure sometimes, too dumb for accounting, too average at his art skills.

Jooheon took his hand in his own soft ones and told Minhyuk he can see the fire in his eyes still burning, told him he believes in him and the success that is waiting.

Minhyuk decided that it was the right time. To man up and tell Jooheon what has been on his mind for so long.

“I want you to be the only one I’m drawing. You inspire me to be so much more.”

Jooheon Looks at him, furrowed eyebrows and head tilted, trying to understand if Minhyuk is just too drunk to make coherent sentences “that means that i like you. It’s a love confession.” Minhyuk helpfully explains but nothing happens.

He was ready for a heated kiss or plain rejection, but not for Jooheon staring at him with so many emotions reflecting into his eyes.

“Okay” Jooheon finally says “okay” with a shy smile and Minhyuk doesn’t know what to make of it a little later, when they are walking to their apartment building slowly, both tired and tipsy and nobody is saying a thing. That, until they arrive in front of their doors and Minhyuk takes his keys out of his back pocket.

“Can i come tomorrow evening for a coffee hyung?” Jooheon asks and there’s something hidden behind his words.

“Sure, just knock whenever you want. Goodnight Jooheon.” Minhyuk says unlocking the door and goes straight to his bed, not bothering to take off his makeup or check Hoseok’s messages.

 

The next morning Minhyuk wakes up with a headache, as expected, but not bad enough to keep him in bed. He gets up and nervously paces around. Tries to kill his time watching something on his laptop but ends up cleaning the kitchen, a major pointer that he is stressed.

Stressed about what Jooheon wants to tell him over afternoon coffee. He is afraid to hear how much he messed up. Maybe Jooheon doesn’t want to work with him anymore, or wants to clears things up and will be cold and distant from now on. Minhyuk drinks cola and bites his nails bloody until there is a knock on his door.

Jooheon has black circles around his eyes, steps in Minhyuk’s living room in a t shirt and sweats, goes straight for the couch.

“How are you Minhyuk?” It’s the first thing he asks.

“Do I look that bad?” Minhyuk laughs awkwardly.

“Yeah, you actually do, please sit down.”

Minhyuk takes a seat and there is a pregnant silence, waiting for Jooheon to talk his mind first. Minhyuk tries to not fiddle around too much, jumps on his seat when Jooheon at last starts talking.

“Minhyuk I...I never liked boys.” So polite rejection it is.

“I understand Jooheon, I’m…”

“Wait, here me out. I never liked any boy in my life before, never thought of the possibility I’m gay or bisexual or whatever. But at some point I picked up that you like me and I wasn’t disgusted or anything. I kind of liked the attention. I… started thinking about the possibilities of trying something, with you. I’m still scared, but thank you for telling me last night and...And if you want, if you want to guide me and if you think we have a chance to work it out, then maybe we can try, being something. Together.” Jooheon says everything in one big breath and hides his face behind one of the pillows.

Minhyuk giggles, nervousness leaving him in waves, replaced by pure happiness as he tumbles forward to hug Jooheon.

“We’ll take it slow, step by step, don’t worry.”

 

“That’s one of the cutest get together stories I’ve ever heard Minhyukkie. You’re gonna live together happily forever and raise all your flower children. I’m so happy for you man” Hoseok coos after being informed of Minhyuk’s new relationship in his high pitched fanboying-over-his-favourite-friend special voice, while Minhyuk is raiding his fridge for snacks.

It’s Tuesday and Minhyuk headed to Hoseok’s apartment right after his classes to share the great news. He might have shed a tear or two when he told Hoseok that it worked out with the Jooheon.

“Never though I would be so glad for being evicted, but look at me now, I’m so happy hyung, he’s the best thing that has happened to my life. My most adorable squishy honeybee.”

“You’re disgustingly whipped, but you know what? I’ll let you be this time. I’ve got ice cream in the freezer and a cheat day to spare, come on bring the tube and two spoons now.”

 

A solid month has passed since their night at the bar and Jooheon has been nervous and restless the whole day, since Minhyuk came for his shift at least. There are a lot of customers so he’s running back and forth and Minhyuk is occupied too, not having a chance to ask Jooheon what’s wrong and neither decipher the weird looks coming his way from the younger man.

There is peace and quiet again when they are closing up, working in sync out of habit to be done with the day the faster they can.

“I’ve been thinking…” Jooheon suddenly goes, taking Minhyuk’s attention away from counting the change from the cashier “...the whole past week I’ve been thinking of kissing you.” Minhyuk has been thinking the same thing. For months.

“And why didn’t you?” Minhyuk steps around the table until he’s standing in front of Jooheon, having him cornered between little pots with various plants.

“Didn’t know how” Jooheon whispers shyly and Minhyuk cups his face.

“Can I kiss you now then?” Jooheon nods and Minhyuk leans in.

He holds himself back from pouring all of his passion and want in Jooheon’s lips right then and there. It’s just a tame touch of lips on lips and he draws back again to see Jooheon’s expression.

“Can you please do it again hyung?” Jooheon asks, hands coming around Minhyuk’s nape and Minhyuk is so whipped that really, he can’t deny his Jooheon anything.

So they keep kissing and kissing, stop to walk back to their homes and Jooheon takes a hold of his wrist and doesn’t let Minhyuk go yet. They stumble inside Jooheon’s apartment and kiss some more, losing track of time, mouths and tongues getting a little more daring each time.

 

Every day Jooheon has something new in store for Minhyuk. A little hickey behind his ear, sweet words whispered in a low growl while Minhyuk is watering the lilies and a warm hug when Minhyuk feels like he is not enough and wants to be the little spoon and watch cartoons. He can’t believe his luck, sometimes just watching Jooheon working and he’s sure the customers can see the stars shining in his eyes when he stares at his boyfriend, the softest and most huggable person on earth.

Jooheon eventually starts asking for more, not really in the vocal kind of way, but more like climbing on Minhyuk’s lap and making out until there’s something to be taken care of between their bodies and Jooheon is so shy but at the same time so curious and daring, under Minhyuk’s careful guiding.

Jooheon cries after their first time together and asks to be held, making Minhyuk sick with worry but he soon realises they are the good kind of tears, Jooheon too overwhelmed and falling asleep after sobbing buried in Minhyuk’s neck.

They go on dates and hang out with Hoseok and even their regular customers start catching up on their relationship when Jooheon goes around with the brightest smile and chamomile flowers in his hair. They make flower crowns for each other and go to flower exhibitions together and a bit after their first anniversary one of Minhyuk’s professors helps him get a place at an art exhibition.

All of his works are of flowers on canvas, colours bursting and dripping everywhere. All except the last one, the dimpled boy with the yellow apron and the muddy boots he adores so much.

For Minhyuk, Jooheon and the flower shop are his inspiration and his support for pushing forward. He slowly develops a trust in his abilities, fuelled by his boyfriend’s endless praises. He paints until his hand hurt so much that he can’t hold the brush anymore and doesn’t beat himself up for every small mistake.

He lets Jooheon take a white canvas and paint with him in his living room, making a mess and then falling together on the floor, covered in cheap plastic. Jooheon’s face has droplets of blue and yellow and Minhyuk doesn’t care when he kisses him, smearing the colours.

 

On their second anniversary together, Minhyuk gets his first tattoo from Changkyun.  
Hoseok makes a bit of fun of him for the childish design, but Minhyuk loves it, looking at himself in the mirror and giggling.

The little honeybee between flowers above his collarbone is just at the place Jooheon loves scattering kisses the most.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
